Once Again and Untill the End
by Szy
Summary: Some new girls have joined the yyh gang and things are going to heat up.
1. Introducing Ray and Trean!

A teenage girl stood on the side of a park looking quite annoyed. Her black hair with the ends a bright pink tossed in the wind. The girl was extremely beautiful just in a sort of abstract way. She stood at a height of about 5'4 and was very petite.  
  
Her weight shifted from one foot to the other as she searched for something. Her fists clenched tighter as her fox like ears strained to hear. She stopped her searching eying the back of a bench where two teenage boys sat.  
  
She walked up to it, her coal black eyes filled with a certain annoyance and anger. She held out her hand, appearing in it a metal club. She held it over the head of the shorter boy with blackish-green hair.  
  
"Yusuke" Upon hearing her voice the boy jumped up, knocking himself senseless on the girl's club. The taller and uglier boy next to him fell sideways off of the bench. He hit the ground with a thud. She looked at him, rolled her eyes, then looked back at the now conscious Yusuke.  
  
"Hey Ray, what took you so long?" Yusuke asked rubbing the now sore spot on his head where he had come in contact with Ray's club.  
  
"What took me so long.put it this way, YOU TOLD ME TO MEET IN THE PARK!" she halfway yelled. Yusuke looked confused.  
  
"Ya, in the park." The goofy looking orange haired boy said trying to sound superior. It was very apparent that the two did not like each other.  
  
"THE PARK IS A BIG PLACE YOU DIMWIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray yelled. After that they both looked like they just figured that out right then. They couldn't be-well Yusuke couldn't be that stupid right? "Gee we're sorry Ray, right Kuwabara?" Yusuke said elbowing the other boy in the arm. The other boy just looked away.  
  
"Oh why you!!!!!!" Ray walked over to Kuwabara and was just about to whack him over the head with her club when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.  
  
"Ray! Ray! What are you doing?" Ray turned around to see a girl with fox ears like hers, except Ray's were a charcoal black and hers were a snow white, standing in front of her. Instead of being surprised by the sudden appearance of this girl out of nowhere, she merely grinned.  
  
"Hey Trean, what's up?"  
  
"Nuthin, but what were you doing with that club? You looked like you were just about to nock Kuwabara's brains in." The younger more attractive looking girl known as Trean replied.  
  
"Oh nothing, Kuwabaka-I mean Kuwabara was just getting on my nerves." She gave Kuwabara a death glare and he tried to return it but ended up looking more like he was about to throw up then kill her. She chuckled inwardly. Trean raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well anyway, the meaning of this meeting was to find out about our next mission." She said sitting down on a bench across from the bench the boys were sitting on. "So where is Koenma anyway?" 


	2. A Terrible Dream

Kurama sat on the ground by a large greenish lade surrounded by a lush forest. He looked up at the sky as he often did on cool nights such as this one and watched the beautiful sunset.  
  
This was his favorite place. He would come here often just to get away from all the havoc in his life. This place seemed to be secluded and untouched by man. Here he could completely relax and bring himself back to the ruthless days of being the fox.  
  
He sighed as he watched as he watched a bird fly past him. It was completely free to do whatever it wanted, free from guilt, or doubt, or any unkind feelings holding him back from what it wanted to do.  
  
What Kurama would do to be free like that now. He closed his eyes, relaxing fully thinking back to the days when he was.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Ray slammed the door to her house open and trudged in grumbling under her breath. She sat down on her couch and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Stupid Koenma. He had me all worked up over a great mission then goes and says that all he wanted us to do was go pick up his damn dry cleaning!"  
  
She turned over so that she was lying on the couch.  
  
"If he wasn't ruler of the spirit world Bam! I'd smash his brains in." she said nodding off to sleep.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/Dream/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Ray looked across the long stretch of flat baron ground that lay ahead of her. The blood red sky above churned hinting that a great storm was to come. No one ahead, the girl trudged on.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a short black haired boy appeared. The demon girl started running toward the mysterious boy, keeping her gaze directly on the boys deep crimson eyes.  
  
As she approached him he suddenly lifted up his arm and it started glowing. Then his eyes turned completely black and he put on an utterly menacing grin.  
  
Then just as she got to him a great deal of spirit energy arose from his arm in the shape of a dragon devouring her very soul.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/End Dream/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Ray shot up from the couch, cold sweat trickling down her forehead. She quickly looked around the room. Her breathing lessened as she confirmed that it was just a dream.  
  
She lifted her hand to her face to see it quivering immensely. She balled it in a fist and glanced at the clock. 6:30  
  
She had slept most of the night. It was better than she expected. She got up and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Hiei stood on a branch of a tall oak tree staring at the rising sun. He hated the mornings. People were always up and ready to great the day with their cheery morning doings. It was so annoying!  
  
"Stupid ningens" he said turning around to find himself face to face with a girl Kitsune.  
  
"Hi Hiei!" she said in joyful voice.  
  
Hiei walked over to where the tree connected to the limb and sat down. Trean went and sat down beside him letting her legs dangle over the side of the tree.  
  
They just sat and watched the busy people doing there morning activities. "What are you doing here Trean?" Hiei broke the silence.  
  
The girl looked at him and shrugged. "Just thought you would like some company" she said with a smile.  
  
Hiei opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Trean just sat swinging her legs under the tree branch letting the wind play with her long snow white hair.  
  
Kurama suddenly appeared from out of a coffee shop.  
  
"Oh Kurama! Over here!" Trean yelled jumping down from the branch. "Hey Kurama what's up?" She said when she reached him.  
  
"Hi Trean. Nothing what about you?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh I was just sitting over there with Hiei-" she looked over to where she and Hiei were sitting and Hiei was nowhere to be found.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ 


	3. Meet Szy!

Trean looked once more at the spot on the tree where Hiei just recently stood.  
  
"Well that was weird.where did he go" The Kitsune looked back at Kurama with a questioning look on her face.  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Who knows?"  
  
Trean glanced back at the tree. "But why would he leave when I left.Kurama" she turned to see the boy walking away. "Hey wait for me!  
  
She reached him in no time (the girl was extremely fast after all) and stared at the books in his hands. "Why are you carrying books?" she asked sounding confused.  
  
"School" he answered plainly  
  
"Oh I quit that a long time ago" she said with a wave of her hand. "Why do you still go? I mean it is not like you need it."  
  
Kurama smiled at this comment. Sure he did not need it because of Youko being alive over thousands of years but it still sounded funny for her to say something like that.  
  
"I know but Shori likes it when I go to school and besides I actually enjoy it, if you can believe that."  
  
He looked at the Trean's confused face and smiled inwardly. "Well I've got to get going, I don't want to be late for class." He said walking toward the big school building.  
  
Trean waved good bye to Kurama and started down her own path that led to the park still trying to figure out what Kurama meant when he said that he 'actually enjoys it'.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Kurama made his way through the crowded hallway toward his locker. A couple of girls sighed as he past them. When he reached his locker he opened it and looked in to find it extremely neat.  
  
He smiled "Just the way I like it" he thought to himself. He closed his locker and started toward his first class of the day.  
  
As he reached his class a pair of blood red fox ears caught his eye. He turned to see a beautiful girl with shoulder length crimson hair and piercing yellow eyes that seemed endless standing by an open locker.  
  
He had never seen demon, or at least one that was visibly a demon, in school. All the ones he knew were drop outs or never even tried. He walked to her, pulled by curiosity.  
  
He was almost to her when she spotted him. She quickly glanced to her side and was gone with a gust of wind. He saw her again entering a classroom appearing to be her first class.  
  
"That's Szy. Ain't she a beauty?" a familiar voice said beside Kurama said with a wanting sigh.  
  
"Hi Oneo" Kurama stated blankly, his mind still on Szy.  
  
"Come on, let's go to class" Oneo said walking away.  
  
Kurama turned to follow when he spotted a piece of paper on the floor that read 'Kurama'. He picked it up and walked to class putting it in his pocket.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Ray sped down the sidewalk toward Trean's house. She decided after a long time of debating with herself, that she would rather be with company than alone with the bad memories of her taunting dreams ringing in her head.  
  
She turned the corner and wisped past a shady looking character with long gray hair and a tall hat covering his eyes. She kept her sights on Trean's house though.  
  
She reached the front door of a brightly colored house and knocked on the door once, then stood back. In a couple seconds the white Kitsune reached the door.  
  
"Hey Ray! What are you doing here?" she asked closing the door to her house stepping outside.  
  
"Simply because I wanted some company" she said with a slight smile.  
  
"Ok fine with me!" Trean said with a delightful smile.  
  
As they walked toward their usual place in the park, Trean turned to look at Ray. She seemed a little more tired than usual. O well. Trean had learned the first time she had met Ray that you never say something that would upset her or something even remotely close to saying something is wrong with her. She had learned that first hand.  
  
So she kept walking without a word. Ray suddenly turned to Trean and grinned widely. "wanna race?" she said slyly  
  
Trean's normal grin widened. "YOU BET!!!" she said jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok we'll race to our normal spot. Ready, set, go!" they were off in a flash and a great gust of wind.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ 


End file.
